Una Nueva Guerra Santa
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Esta historia muestra solo el inicio de la guerra Santa contra Hades como si todos los caballeros dorados de la serie original estuvieran vivos y al servicio de la Diosa Atena, incluyendo a Shion como el Gran Patriarca. Es originada por un juego de rol con temática en el universo de Saint Seiya. No existe un caballero protagonista, ya que en la guerra todos participan.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro y solo es para diversión ya que es la base para un juego de rol en el universo de Saint Seiya y que lo quise compartir pues se me ha hecho interesante la historia, también aclaro que los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

**Espero disfruten.**

* * *

**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**

**Capítulo 1. El Sello de Atena**.

El antiguo maestro se encontraba sentado en esa enorme piedra que sobresalía de uno de los picos cercanos a la cascada de Rozan aun la luna y las estrellas cubrían el cielo, pero pronto serían desplazados por la mañana y el sol ya que estaba a punto de aparecer los primeros cambios del amanecer.

La mirada del maestro siempre estaba atenta a lo lejos pasando montes y montañas ahí donde se alzaba la torre de los 108 Masei, su cosmos siempre al pendiente del poder del sello. Y es que él mismo había sugerido a través de su comos a Shion que recibía sus mensajes por las meditaciones, que en la guerra contra Poseidón los guardianes de las 12 casas no dejaran el santuario pues sentía que el poder del sello se debilitaba más y más a través de los años y ahora era casi nulo su poder.

Un mal augurio sentía tras todo esto. Su mente se transportó a la anterior guerra santa de la que solo Shion y él habían sobrevivido. Ese día aun vivía en su corazón como si hubiera pasado ayer y es que ya eran 243 años de eso.

La sangre de los caballeros atenienses cubrió el planeta y Atena les aseguró su regreso cuando los peligros del mundo la necesitasen, sin embargo encomendó a sus dos santos sobrevivientes una tarea en particular y por separado.

Shion sería el patriarca y se encargaría de la reconstrucción del santuario y del reclutamiento de guerreros para formar caballeros fieles a Atena.

Y él sería el guardián del sello con el que habían aprisionado el alma de los espectros en aquella montaña donde se alzaba la torre.

No quería pasar por la pérdida de un hermano o amigo eso nuevamente y estaba seguro que Shion pensaba igual, simplemente no quería ver a sus compañeros caer, pero ellos son Guerreros de Atena y su deber siempre es protegerla así como a la humanidad pues ella vela por esta.

Desde entonces ha custodiado las almas de los espectros y así como también ha formado caballeros justos como Shiryu el caballero de bronce cuya constelación guardiana es el dragón y que ha protegido incontables veces a Atena en su lugar. Debía mucho a su discípulo, pues el mismo hubiera querido ir a cumplir su deber como caballero si no tuviera esta misión por cumplir.

Se escuchaba el caer del agua al rio y una neblina se formaba por el frío que había en las montañas sin embargo el cielo se encontraba despejado, entonces lo sintió, el sello perdió su poder y se desprendió de la montaña danzando por los aires.

108 luces de un color morado ascendieron al cielo como si fueran estrellas fugaces y se distribuyeron en diversos caminos, los ojos del maestro se mostraron alarmados, el momento que quería evitar había sucedido, era el momento que la mayor guerra santa de esta era comience.

Su cosmos comenzó a elevarse, sin embargo sintió que otro cosmos impedía que transmitiera el mensaje a su Diosa o a su amigo el general de todo el ejército ateniense.

Entonces apareció ante el un caballero de plata junto con un par de caballeros de bronce caídos. Sus armaduras ya no reflejaban su brillo original, eran de un color oscuro, que reflejaba las sombras de Hades. El dolor del maestro se acrecentó, el honor de caballeros atenienses había sido manchado y quebrantado, algo que también había vivido en el pasado cuando era joven.

-Hasta aquí llegaste anciano.- Dijo en tono despectivo el caballero de plata mientras él y sus compañeros saltaron por varias rocas salientes a gran velocidad, la noche había desaparecido y el sol estaba en lo alto, mientras los espectros se impulsaban para alcanzar y atacar a Dohko.

No obstante la mano de color morado del maestro se extendió, su cosmos se hizo sentir causando cierta duda en lanzar sus ataques hacia el anciano, segundos que marcaron su fin.

-Dragón Naciente.- Fue lo que se escucho decir al anciano, entonces la corriente de la cascada cambio y la energía proveniente del golpe lanzado por el maestro se convino con el agua y el rugido de un dragón se hizo escuchar alcanzando con sus fauces a los 3 caballeros que fueron atrapados en la energía cayendo boca arriba moribundos, con la sangre corriendo por sus cuerpos.

Dohko sentía un hondo pesar y este se incrementó cuando escucho suplicar algo a los caballeros moribundos.

Por… favor…pro-te-ge a… Atena… Hades…él…quiere…su…- Entonces murieron. Un par de lagrimas salieron del caballero de libra, extendió su mano y su energía cósmica comenzó a desintegrar los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, pues habían sido forzados a actuar en contra de sus deseos, ellos en verdad adoraban a la Diosa Atena.

El mensaje fue comprendido bien por el caballero de Libra, era tiempo de avisar a Atena y a su compañero de la anterior guerra santa. Su cosmos entonces se fue concentrando para conectarse con el de la actual Atena que sabía que estaba conectado con todo el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro y solo es para diversión ya que es la base para un juego de rol en el universo de Saint Seiya y que lo quise compartir pues se me ha hecho interesante la historia, también aclaro que los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

**Espero disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Honor de Caballeros.**

La guerra Santa contra Poseidón había concluido, la humanidad se reponía de las tremendas inundaciones y tsunamis que habían acosado el mundo, muchos de los caballeros de bronce y de plata fueron encomendados al auxilio de la humanidad por este hecho. Sin embargo, en este nuevo día el sol se imponía en lo alto del cielo, iluminando el santuario y brindando su calor apoyando en esa labor de consumir el agua poco a poco, más con el apoyo del cosmos de la Diosa Atena que en estos momentos estaba tan conectado con el mundo.

El inicio del día era tan normal como cualquier otro, solo que este día tenía algo de especial ya que se llevaría el encuentro de el combate para ganar la armadura de plata de Casiopea justo a los primeros rayos del sol.

En la plaza, sentados entre las gradas se encontraban unos cuantos de los caballeros de plata y bronce que quedaban en el santuario para su protección, así como algunos aprendices a caballero y muchos de los soldados rasos atenienses.

En una plazuela alta, que dejaba ver el combate a la perfección, se encontraba Atena sentada en una especie de trono el viento hacia que su vestido blanco ondeara a sus pies, el sol en lo alto parecía querer abrazarla y protegerla pues algunos de sus rayos se situaban a su alrededor, el Patriarca a su lado derecho vistiendo una túnica negra y una máscara plateada y portando un casco dorado con un águila en lo alto siempre en vigila. Y la mayoría de los caballeros que son los más poderosos en rango, los que se distinguen por tener las armaduras doradas que los flanquean a los lados. Y a lo lejos justo a tras de ellos se imponían el recorrido de las doce casas zodiacales y la sala del Patriarca que custodian las habitaciones de Atena bajo su enorme estatua.

En el coliseo en medio de la plaza, se encontraban ya los contendientes, dos chicas una de cabello corto y rojo de nombre Lisa y una de cabello largo y negro de nombre Sila, ambas cubiertas con una máscara en el rostro. Ambas mujeres se observaban con respeto y aguardaban la señal del Patriarca para comenzar el combate.

El general de todo el ejercito Ateniense rompió el silencio dio un paso al frente y levanto las manos en lo alto mencionando en forma enérgica pero segura y en calma.- Que inicie el combate.- Para luego regresar a su postura inicial al lado de Atena.

La contendiente con el nombre Lisa corrió a una sorprendente velocidad lanzando puñetazos veloces que hacían brillar en un color blanco platinado los puntos en los que lanzaba cientos golpes a su contrincante.

La contendiente con el nombre de Sila tenía una flexibilidad sorprendente esquivando cada golpe de su contrincante, mientras se movía hacia atrás en su avance como si danzara con una elegancia sorprendente y grácil, tal cual si hubiera caído una pluma, daba a entender que los golpes de su contrincante eran muy lentos para que sus movimientos sean así.

Al ver esto Lisa, encendió su cosmos y al ver que la estaba orillando a una columna aprovecho su mayor ataque, los golpes que lanzaba se fueron uniendo en un solo punto causando que se formara una bola blanca que se iba expandiendo en como si fuera a explotar.

Sila por el otro lado, al ver esto, decidió en un gran salto esquivar el golpe mientras se ladeaba y pateaba la columna con su pierna izquierda para impulsarse desde esta quedando boca arriba mientras pasaba a su contrincante, dando así una voltereta de 180° pateando con la derecha a Lisa que la impulso a su propio golpe causando que la explosión le diera a ella misma.

Una enorme luz blanca platinada inundo el coliseo pero toda la energía afecto al parecer a la misma portadora que se encontraba toda ensangrentada tirada en el suelo desmayada y vencida por una contrincante que en ningún momento mostro su verdadero poder, sino su inteligencia, destreza y estrategia. Lisa quedo bajo la columna que había caído sobre sus piernas.

En ese instante Atena sintió un cambio en el ambiente no, no solo en el ambiente, en todo el universo, sintió que los planetas se alinearon con la luna y el sol y pronto una areola salió en el sol, los rayos se turbaron, más no fue a la vista de los demás solo de ella. Esta concentró su cosmos con el del cambio, sintiendo un mal augurio en esa energía.

Por otra parte en el coliseo la armadura de Casiopea fue bañada por esos extraños rayos de sol. Sin embargo Sila no espero al veredicto del Patriarca pues se acercó a Lisa que en realidad era muy amiga de ella y exponiendo su cosmos la fue desintegrando, de modo que no lastimara de gravedad las piernas de su contrincante, que su cosmos se iba apagando.

Los espectadores se sobresaltaron, hace mucho tiempo que no había ninguna muerte en el combate por ganar una armadura. Sila entonces abrazó a Lisa dejando correr una lágrima por su rostro, no visible por la máscara, sin duda sentía una pena que le oprimía el corazón. Dejo nuevamente en el suelo a su compañera, sabiendo el protocolo que venía y es que su honor de caballero estaba manchado, sin embargo era la vencedora. Sila no se sentía merecedora de la armadura. Se paró justo al frente de Lisa dejando atrás al cuerpo de su amiga.

El Patriarca con pesar dio un paso al frente, Atena estaba observando con la mirada fija la escena con pesar. Y fue Shion quien tomo nuevamente la palabra.- Triste hecho el que acaba de suceder hoy, todos sentimos la muerte de una de nuestras más valiosas aprendices. Pero así mismo hoy tenemos a un nuevo caballero entre nosotros al servicio de Atena. Demos la bienvenida a Sila de Casiopea, caballero de Plata.

Sila estaba parada con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados apretados con gran fuerza, su cuerpo se veía tenso. Nadie sabía que pasaba en su interior. Pues una sombra encapuchada le hablaba al oído, todo como si estuviera dentro de su mente. "Tú no mereces esa armadura Ateniense. Fuiste capaz de impulsar a tu contrincante hacia el centro del ataque donde sabias que era mucho más fuerte el impacto."

La chica solo pensaba. "No quise acecinarla". Sin escuchar en realidad las palabras del Patriarca. Sin embargo esa voz seguía presente en su mente. "¿Y si te ofrezco revivirla? ¿Ofrecerías tu fidelidad a Hades si la revivo?"

Sila comenzaba a sangrarse sus manos de la fuerza que ejercía en sus puños cerrados dejando escapar unas gotas de su sangre que caían al suelo. "Soy un caballero de Atena. No puedo hacerlo." Se decía a sí misma. "Solo te pido la cabeza de Atena, están todos desprevenidos… hazlo Sila" Mencionaba la voz en su cabeza.

Fue entonces que la areola que cubría el sol quedo en un negro y el ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado. Un cosmos poderoso se sintió y la armadura de Casiopea abrió su caja por el llamado de su caballero, está en lugar de resplandecer en un color plata, estaba oscura y salió disparada directo a cubrir a la aprendiza de caballero caída que floto en el aire al momento de que las piezas impactaron en su cuerpo protegiéndola. Convirtiéndola en el Espectro de Casiopea.

En su primer movimiento su puño atravesó el corazón por detrás de la que fue su amiga Sila cubriéndola por la sorpresa. El segundo intento fue lanzar una energía de su puño que era de un destello morado hacia Atena mientras decía.- Esto es la primera advertencia. Hades viene por tu cabeza.

Todos los caballeros dorados sintieron ese cosmo penetrante, el patriarca se interpuso en el ataque para proteger a Atena, sin embargo fue Mu que decidió hacer frente al espectro, no podía permitir que atacasen a Atena o que hirieran a su maestro. –Muro de Cristal.- Se escucho de la voz del caballero de Aries mientras una energía cubrió todo el lugar en donde se encontraban y retuvo el impacto del ataque del espectro devolviéndolo al agresor.

Sin embargo el ataque no logró alcanzar al espectro ya que mientras recorría su camino para impactar al espectro un portal se abrió y el enemigo se logró filtrar en este dejando a todos estupefactos.

Atena sin embargo derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de pesar, ya que ese cosmos que se sintió no solo era de Lisa, sino que también lo había incrementado el de Hades. Y es que Dohko durante el combate logro contactar a la Diosa mencionando que las 108 estrellas del mal habían sido liberadas y una nueva guerra santa había comenzado.

Entonces se levantó del trono, toco la espalda de Shion y paso al frente, el muro de cristal se desintegro al instante.- Caballeros Atenienses, hoy es un amargo día para nuestra historia, ya que Hades ha regresado y una nueva guerra ha comenzado. Esto que acaba de suceder, es el inicio de muchos ataques más, la humanidad está en peligro y es nuestro deber protegerla, no puede caer en la oscuridad de la muerte.

Shion el patriarca se puso a la par de la Diosa y mencionó en tono solemne y serio.- Caballeros de Atena, ¿juran por su honor protegerla así como a la humanidad hasta que el último aliento de vida desaparezca?

Los caballeros y soldados comenzaron a bajar al coliseo donde se había llevado el encuentro por la armadura de Casiopea, incluso los caballeros dorados que los flanqueaban lo hicieron siendo los primeros en arrodillarse ante la Diosa, mientras un choque metálico de sus puños golpeaban su corazón.

El clamor de todos los caballeros presentes se escuchó al unísono.- Por nuestro honor y por amor a la Diosa Atena.


End file.
